


That One's Different

by verucasalt123



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Nicknames, No Smut, Pet Names, Slash, just a pinch of schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This week's open_on_Sunday drabble. Prompt - <b>pet names</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	That One's Different

Spike’s not sure when or why he’d picked up the habit of giving nicknames; likely after people started addressing him by a nickname. He’d loved it and had shed “William” with enthusiasm. 

Eventually, everyone he knows has one: Host. Charlie. Red. Watcher. Hell, even his nicknames have nicknames – he calls Dawn Niblet but shortens it to just Bit sometimes. 

With Angel, of course, it’s different. The nicknames fly between them constantly, usually derogatory terms like “nance”, “poof” or “boy”. 

Pet names are different, though. When they’re alone, Spike lives for Angel’s rare but treasured whisper of _chuisle_ against his skin.


End file.
